Jedi Guardian Talent Tree
Jedi that follow the path of the guardian are more combat-oriented than other Jedi, honing their skills to become deadly combatants. Acrobatic Recovery If any effect causes you to fall Prone, you can make a DC 20 Acrobatics check to remain on your feet. Battle Meditation The Jedi technique known as Battle Meditation allows you and your allies to work together seamlessly and with a level of precision that can only come from The Force. As a Full-Round Action, you can spend a Force Point to give you and all allies within 6 squares of you a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls that lasts until the end of the encounter. This bonus does not extend to allies outside the range of the effect, even if they move within 6 squares of you later on. Allies who benefit from the Battle Meditation must remain within 6 squares of you to retain the insight bonus, and they lost it if you are knocked unconscious or killed. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. Elusive Target When fighting an opponent or multiple opponents in melee, other opponents attempting to target you with ranged attacks take a -5 penalty. This penalty is in addition to the normal -5 penalty for firing into melee, making the penalty to target you -10. Force Intuition You can use your Use the Force check modifier instead of your Initiative modifier when making Initiative checks. You are considered Trained in the Initiative Skill. If you are entitled to an Initiative check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (Subject to the same circumstances and limitations). Resilience You can spend a Full-Round Action to move +2 steps up the Condition Track. Additional Jedi Guardian Talents Close Maneuvering Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Once per turn, you can use a Swift Action to designate a target. Until the start of your next turn, your movement does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity from that target, provided that you end your movement adjacent to that target. Cover Escape Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Prerequisite: Block or Deflect When you successfully spend a Force Point to negate a attack against an adjacent ally with the Block or Deflect Talents, that ally can move up to 2 squares as a Free Action. This movement does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Defensive Acuity Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide When you take the Fight Defensively Action, you deal +1 die of damage with Lightsaber attacks and gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Use the Force checks made to negate an attack with the Block or Deflect Talents. These benefits last until the end of your next turn. Exposing Strike ' ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide When you use a Lightsaber to deal damage to a target, you can spend a Force Point to make that target Flat-Footed until the end of your next turn. '''Forceful Warrior Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide When you score a Critical Hit with a Lightsaber, you gain 1 temporary Force Point. If the Force Point is not used before the end of the encounter, it is lost. Grenade Defense Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual You can use the Move Light Object application of the Use the Force Skill to cast aside Grenades that are thrown at you. As a Reaction when you are attacked by a Grenade of any kind, you can make a Use the Force check with a DC equal to the attack roll of the incoming Grenade attack. If your check equals or exceeds the DC, you hurl the Grenade to a location where it explodes harmlessly, negating the attack. Whether or not you are successful, you take a -5 penalty on Use the Force checks until the start of your next turn. Guardian Strike Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Whenever you use a Lightsaber to deal damage to a target, that target takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls against any target other than you until the beginning of your next turn. Hold the Line Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual When you make a successful Attack of Opportunity against a target leaving your Threatened area, you stop the target's movement, ending it's Action. Immovable Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide You can activate this Talent as a Swift Action. Until the start of your next turn, anyone attempting to move you involuntarily (Such as with a Bantha Rush or the Move Object Force Power) takes a -5 penalty to attack rolls or Skill Checks made to use that effect that would move you. An enemy can only take the penalty from this Talent once per attempt, regardless of how many targets have used this Talent. Improved Battle Meditation Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Battle Meditation You may activate your Battle Meditation Talent as a Swift Action, instead of as a Full-Round Action. The range of the Battle Meditation extends out to 12 squares. Opponents within the radius of your Battle Meditation suffer a -1 penalty to all attack rolls. Mobile Combatant Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide When you end your movement adjacent to an opponent, you can spend a Swift Action to activate this Talent. If the designated opponent Moves or Withdraws before the beginning of your next turn, you can choose to move with that opponent, up to a total distance equal to your current speed. Unless your opponent uses the Withdraw Action or makes an Acrobatics check to avoid Attacks of Opportunity, it's movement provokes an Attack of Opportunity from you for the first square moved as normal (But no subsequent squares in the same movement). If your target moves farther than your speed, you must still end this movement closer to the target than you began. Homebrew Jedi Guardian Talents The following Homebrew Jedi Guardian Talents contain Homebrew Talents compatible with Saga Edition. They may be used only with the Gamemaster's express permission. Blaster and Saber Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Dual Weapon Mastery I, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Base Attack Bonus +5 Whenever you make a single attack with a Lightsaber as a Standard Action, you can immediately make an attack with a Pistol as a Free Action, provided you have both weapons in hand when you make the Lightsaber attack. The normal penalties for using two weapons apply to both attacks. Blaster Deflect Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide As a Reaction, you can negate a single ranged attack by making a Use the Force check. The DC of the check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a -5 cumulative penalty for every time you have used this Talent, Block, Deflect, or Grenade Defence since the beginning of your last turn. You must have a blaster drawn in order to use this Talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not be Flat-Footed. Using this Talent consumes one shot from the blaster for each attack you negate. Force Meld Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Battle Meditation, Wisdom 13 An extension of normal Battle Meditation, a Force Meld is a union of Force-sensitive minds that further enhances their level of coordination. Once per encounter as a Full-Round Action, you can spend a Force Point to empathically meld together a number of beings with the Force Sensitivity Feat beings equal to twice your Wisdom modifier. The insight bonus provided by your Battle Meditation Talent increases by +1 for every being in the meld (To a maximum bonus of +5) and those in the Force Meld no longer need to remain within 6 squares of your position to receive the benefit (Though they must remain within line of sight). This bonus cannot be extended to those without the Force Sensitivity Feat. The Force Meld can only be maintained by expending a Swift Action every round. If this Swift Action cannot be expended (Or if you are knocked Unconscious or killed), the Force Meld is broken and the insight bonus provided by your Battle Meditation is lost. This is a Mind-Affecting effect.Category:Talent Trees Category:Jedi Talent Trees